


Tatoue-moi

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 纹身师AU。刚成年的Flo/纹身师mikele。斜线在下一章有意义。很雷，肉体上的Flomi，精神上可能是Miflo？完全不了解这个职业，也没什么经验，所以涉及到纹身的部分基本毫无可信度。非常OOC。非常OOC。非常OOC。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 纹身师AU。
> 
> 刚成年的Flo/纹身师mikele。斜线在下一章有意义。
> 
> 很雷，肉体上的Flomi，精神上可能是Miflo？
> 
> 完全不了解这个职业，也没什么经验，所以涉及到纹身的部分基本毫无可信度。
> 
> 非常OOC。非常OOC。非常OOC。

见到年轻人的第一眼，Mikele就有点想笑。但是他不能破坏作为专业纹身师的形象，就只能低了低头，把翘起的嘴角藏在帽檐下。  
青年——或者说大男孩——他来得太早了。Mikele到工作室的时候，他似乎已经在门口站了一会，两手揣在皮夹克的兜里，耳朵因为室外的低温红了起来。  
还没等Mikele开口，他倒是先说话了。  
“您好，我跟您预约过的。Florent Mothe。”  
说这话的时候，Mikele就注意到了他的声音，略有些沙哑，但又绵软得像是红豆沙的甜点，糖度恰好。  
“Mikelangelo Loconte，为您效劳。”  
他一边开了门把人迎进去，一边再次重复了自己的名字。  
Florent看起来还不太适应。他有点太紧张了，局促地站在门边，看着Mikele打开空调暖风。  
把手伸到空调风口试了试，Mikele指了指椅子。  
“您可以坐下的，别紧张。我们得等屋子里暖和一下，否则您会冻坏的。”  
说着，他挤了挤一边眼睛，丢了个Wink过去。  
Florent以为Mikele会是个很严肃，很“酷”的人。说到底，纹身师的职业，开在不那么安全的街区的工作室，第一句话开腔时冷淡的表情，都让Mikele看起来不太好惹。  
可下一秒，就像被解开了禁忌的恶魔封印似的，这位纹身师笑起来居然那么甜蜜，像枫糖融化开了，淌满了整个现烤出来的华夫饼。  
“哦，好。”  
但Mikele的笑容并不能缓解Florent的局促不安。相反，看着Mikele拿出几张打印好的图样，又摆出一排刺针，Florent有点怂了。  
毕竟从小到大，他连个耳洞都没打过。可这按照粗细排列出的一排针，看着就疼。  
Mikele倒是没有立刻下手的意思。他做好了工具的准备，确认了室温之后，站在暖风下歪头看着Florent。  
“您可以脱衣服了，顺便看看您想纹多大？”  
除了发出几个意义不明的音节作为应声，Florent完全不知道该说什么。明明是一件非常普通的事，但是遇到了Mikele，好像什么都不对了。这绝对是他第一次在同性面前这么害羞。他慢吞吞地脱了外套，然后是长袖的棉衬衫，还有一件紧绷的背心。  
这时候，Mikele的余光甚至瞟见了因摩擦而硬起的乳粒，但他还是装模作样倒腾着手里的纹身枪，避免这个大男孩更加无所适从。  
Florent自己拿着三个尺寸的图案在胸口的时候，Mikele又和他说话了。  
“您……十八了？”  
虽然这其实无关紧要，但Mikele总得再确认一下。他不喜欢只为了“酷”来做纹身的青少年，也不喜欢把情人名字纹在身上的痴心人。  
事实上，前者很快会对纹印的图案失去热情，而后者过不了两天就得来洗纹身。倒不是说他不乐意多挣一笔钱，但是他既不乐意见证脆弱不可靠的爱情，又不想忍受小孩的无知和急躁。  
纹身是一门严肃的艺术。  
“是，事实上，今天早上七点刚满十八。这是我和家人讨论过的生日礼物。”  
得到这个答案，Mikele其实是有些意外的。Florent看起来很小，实际年龄也很小，这一点他是确定的。倒不是说这个大男孩长相稚嫩，事实上，已经开始蓄胡子的Florent看起来简直比他还要大一些。  
但可爱的是，他的身上仍保留着青涩的气息。他手臂和胸口的肌肉并没有仔细锻炼过，柔软的肌体从束缚的衣物里解放出来，还显着婴儿肥似的。他的气质也太像一个做事不过脑子的傻孩子，似乎身上的奶味还没褪完。  
以及，Mikele挺喜欢他对待纹身的认真态度，还决定事后给他打个折。  
“想纹哪个？”  
Florent没说话，只是把中等大小的图样调转方向递了回去。  
Mikele又咬住了嘴唇。这男孩实在是有意思极了，看起来明明是腼腆且中规中矩的模样，选图的时候倒是格外大胆，而且恰好选中了Mikele挺满意的那张——素色头骨残缺着，倒转如酒樽，如新月，空洞的眼眶里旋转着星河。  
Mikele不得不再次咬住了嘴唇，憋笑。他把图样又打印出来，结实地拓印在了大男孩的胸口。  
“这是您最后一次后悔的机会了，Florent。”  
Mikele用亲昵的称呼着他的名字，但Florent并不觉得受到了冒犯。相反，他像是第一次收到了情人留在脸颊上的唇印一般，慌张地转脸去看镜子里自己的胸膛。  
“这很棒。”  
他艰难地咽了咽唾沫。紫色让这个图样看起来更神秘了些，残缺的眼眶似乎在诉说着遗落的秘辛。Florent很难找到合适的词语来形容它，于是只能又重复了一遍。  
“超乎想象，很棒。”  
Mikele终于被彻底逗笑了。他的笑声来得太过突然，只来得及把工具放到可移动的工作台上，便弯下腰去，一手扶着膝盖，一手搭在了Florent的小臂上。而Florent则像只受惊的鸟，一动不动，僵着任由Mikele轻轻拍打着他柔软的手臂，直到Mikele自己笑够了，轻声向对方道歉。  
“我不是有意的，非常抱歉，我太喜欢您的赞美了，真的。”  
Florent立刻相信了。说不出为什么，Mikele很快就取得了他的信任。或许是因为这人其实长得很可爱，带着天真与孩子气，又或许是因为对方着急起来就法语、英语掺着疑似意大利语的外语一起往外蹦。  
就这样，Florent突然放松了下来。他冲着Mikele眨了眨眼，只是动作太过笨重，下眼皮又拒绝合作，倒像是风太大，被沙子迷住了眼。  
“我相信您。”  
Mikele这时反倒刹住了笑。这个浑身挂满了星星的纹身艺术家带着Florent坐在了椅子上，将椅背放低。  
“靠上去，看舒不舒服。”  
Florent非常听话地坐了过去，靠在椅背上，挪着屁股让自己习惯这个姿势，然后点了点头。这个反应再次把Mikele逗笑了。他低声笑着抛了个飞吻过去，音色因忍耐着笑意而低沉了些许。  
简直像是在调情。  
Florent有点被这个想法吓到了。他的心尖抖了一下，眼睛盯住了天花板，试图从工作室新漆的洁白顶墙上，找出一块朋克喷绘来。  
可惜，接下来的过程显然没有他希望得那么轻松。Mikele先是往胸口涂了酒精消毒，微凉的触感极大激发了Florent的感受力。然后，针尖刺入了胸口的皮肤，激发起了连绵的痛觉。  
Florent一直以为，疼痛就是疼痛本身。无论是瞬间的还是连续的，都该是绝对的。它该是风暴，裹挟着恶意的尘沙，无论是在海上掀起三天三夜的风暴，还是转瞬之间拔起百年的老树，但疼痛绝不会是温柔的。  
可胸口传来的痛感，却轻易瓦解了他所有的见解。  
那不是钝痛，但又并没有针尖看起来那么尖锐。这种触感像是Mikelangelo本身，像他此刻工作中的神情。那是独属于这个人的前奏，看起来忧郁、肃穆，可Florent十分确定，等Mikele抬起头的时候，他一定会笑出来，会露出两颗牙之间的缝隙，像个天真的孩子。  
这种痛感像手套包裹下的Mikele的手，温柔极了。

但是归根结底，该疼的时候，还是疼。  
所以，当Mikele走了几针，抬头去观察Florent的反应时，年轻人已经快要哭出来了。  
“……疼吗？”  
Mikele问这话的时候，其实没太走心。毕竟Florent那对甜蜜的棕色眼睛，已经快要浸出泪了。大男孩咬着嘴唇，终于承认世界上还有Mikele的笑容所无法治愈的伤痛。但他还是倔强地摇了摇头，试图让自己颤抖的声线稳定一点。  
“不、不疼……”  
“哦？”  
Mikele勾了勾嘴角，重新拿起了纹身枪，“嗞——”地一声下了针。  
“嗷呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
纹身师不用看都知道，这男孩又把自己的嘴唇咬住了。勾完了一个圆弧，他再次停下了动作，抬起身来，认真凝视过去。  
Florent的第一反应，是怀疑自己刚才的声音吵到了Mikele。毕竟，不笑的Mikele真的有点可怕。他的嘴唇翕动着，想要解释什么。  
但是还没等他吐出半个字来，Mikele突然凑过去，亲上了他的嘴角。  
“乖，别哭。”  
Florent不想哭了，他想挖个洞，把自己埋起来。或者，他也可以朝Mikele要两个鸡蛋，在自己烫得要命的脸上煎鸡蛋玩。  
这么好看的人，怎么可以随便亲人呢？

纹身的过程终究是挺无趣的。  
当习惯了针尖划破皮肉，将单色的墨水注入表皮以下的疼痛之后，一切就单调得过了头。Florent所需做的一切就是忍耐罢了。  
Mikele不时会和他说几句话，讲讲自己曾经遇到过的客人，聊几句他做的意面和苹果派，探问Florent的爱好，交流一下共同喜欢的乐队。  
到了Mikele觉得他们之中任何一个人需要稍微休息一下，或者干脆就是这个意大利人想用手势传达兴奋的时候，这个笑起来像天使的纹身师就会暂时放下手里的活计，给Florent的面颊或者鼻尖上留一个吻。有时候，他还得给Florent倒一杯水，让男孩的面部能降降温。  
至于Florent，他只要负责假装不害羞就够了。

但这几个小时还是太无聊了。  
于是，当Mikele给他手臂缠上保鲜膜，又把一小盒纹身膏装进袋子里的时候，Florent简直要开心得蹦起来了。他趁着Mikele转过身去的时候，真的原地跳了跳，庆祝自己重获自由，又跑到镜子面前，去看胸口的图案。  
当然，隔着层层叠叠的塑料膜，他其实看不清太多细节。  
正当Florent纠结着要不要冒险去摸一下的时候，身后传来一声轻咳。  
“您不打算穿衣服吗？”  
他当然听出了语句里隐藏的戏谑。青年僵在原地，又恢复了介于孩童与成人之间的笨拙，转身的动作像是在玩“一二三木头人”。  
Mikele倒是毫无愧疚。他一条腿跪在椅子上，反向靠上椅背，就那么看着Florent手忙脚乱地把穿过来的衣服又一件件套回去。直到青年套好了夹克，他才把脸埋进手臂里，低声笑了起来。  
“您真像个孩子。”他这样下了定论，解锁了手机，冲Florent递了过去，“介意把您的号码给我吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mikele……”Florent的喉结在滑动，像早春水面上的浮冰。他试探着呼唤着对方的名字，小心翼翼锁上了宾馆房间的门。  
Mikele在他们分别的时候拿到了他的电话，然后用一个非常蹩脚的借口把他约了出来。Florent接到电话之后，捂住听筒笑得快背过气去，仰倒在床上滚了半圈，然后迅速忘记了那个理由，只是简单又直接地答应了。  
谁都知道会发生什么。  
然后他们例行公事地在塞纳河边走了一阵，站在广场上傻里傻气地喂鸽子，在林荫道上用手打拍子，唱着不知道从哪听来的歌，吃了一顿简单的晚餐。  
最后，终于到了他们都等待着、衡量着、并为此产生命定感的部分——他们去开了间房，顶着前台女孩暧昧的目光，一前一后进了电梯，然后在短短四层楼的爬升时间里，抓紧时间互相啃上几口。  
但是进门之后，他们并没有立刻黏在一起，难舍难分。Mikele把房卡插进去接通了电源，比了个手势，先去洗澡了。Florent站在门边犹豫了很久，才真正踩上了宾馆里的廉价地毯。他站了一会，又掩着嘴笑起来，才觉得自己好像泛着点傻气。  
“怎么了？”  
Mikele似乎在嘈杂的水流声中捕捉到了Florent发出的信号。他关掉了花洒，披上宾馆提供的棉质浴袍，拿起一块毛巾擦头发。那头金棕色的卷发尚承受着白毛巾和手指的拨弄，在磨砂玻璃的另一边时隐时现。  
“不，没什么。”Florent想着，这的确没什么。他开始脱衣服，把夹克衫挂到衣架上，脱了鞋子摆到旁边，换上拖鞋，打开浴室的门。  
Mikele当然注意到了Florent四下转动的脑袋，和那头乖巧得过分的棕发。他就那么敞着浴袍，把毛巾丢到一旁，赤着脚从浴缸里踩出来，揽住Florent的颈子，在嘴角上亲了一口。  
“要我帮忙洗吗？”  
“当然不，不用了。”  
他的男孩立刻拒绝了，Mikkele完全能理解。大男孩的羞涩，需要心理准备的时间，这些他都能懂。所以，他只是又在对方嘴唇上啄了一下，就挤着Florent身边的空隙，钻出了卫生间，把浴缸完全留给了男孩。  
Florent不确定是不是该感激Mikele的体贴。毕竟，和即将做爱的情人一起洗澡，即使用含蓄的思维来审度，也不是一件坏事。换而言之，至少有一半的他有尝试的意愿，而另一半则担心自己过于紧张，然后干点打断性致的蠢事。  
但Mikele已经出去了，还顺手带上了没有锁的玻璃门。Florent于是别无选择，只能认命地按着Mikele的步骤来一遍，把自己洗干净。虽说出门之前就洗过了澡，但是走了不少路程，身上已经稍微出了汗。大男孩仔细涂了沐浴露，确保自己不会闻起来太糟糕。

事实上，恰恰相反。等到他出来的时候，Mikele正百无聊赖地坐在床上翻着电视节目。没有几个收费频道，转到最后，倒是免费的午夜成人频道更有趣。Florent湿漉漉地推开浴室门的时候，电视里，一个姑娘正爬到男演员的身上，呻吟并抚慰自己。听到这动静，他不由得脸红了，又偏过头去遮掩。  
好在见到Florent出来之后，Mikele就把电视关了。空调开得足够暖，所以他不必多穿什么衣服，甚至连浴袍都大敞着，毫不为显露的欲望感到羞耻。他拍了拍身边的位置，Florent就坐了过去。男孩不由自主地去看Mikele的身体，他的肩膀、胸口、腹部、甚至阴茎和大腿。Florent的眼睛像一只鲁莽的手，为Mikele带来了无形的触碰。他们分享着相同的气味，浴液似乎是柠檬香味的，清清爽爽，像初夏时节夜里的风。  
“您……您法语说得真好。”  
话一出口，Florent就知道，自己又干了蠢事。  
Mikele闷闷地笑了一声。他自然地拉过Florent，开始和对方接吻。Florent此前并非完全没有交往经验，因此这一部分还算是能应付得来。他们的舌头搅在一起，轮流进入对方的口腔，去感受同样炽热的温度。Mikele的手轻易扯开了浴袍的带子，接着伸进衣袍底下，去抚摸Florent的腹部。  
男孩身体的触感和此前Mikele头脑中的想象如出一辙。肌肉还没有锻炼出来，于是胸口、肚子、大腿都一概圆滚滚又软绵绵，像个孩子，但随着抚摸而逐渐被唤醒的阴茎，却又意味着十足的成熟。  
Florent像是棵第一次结了果实的树，枝条或许还不够粗壮，但果实已经显出丰润的颜色。他等待Mikele去教导、去采摘，带他完成一次由春天向另一个春天的轮回。  
Mikele的手很快就从腰腹挪开了，挪向更要害的位置。他的手在Florent大腿上摩挲了一阵，就伸进内裤，握住了Florent的阴茎。亲吻没有被继续下去，他握着半硬的性器撸动了几下，就推开了Florent，往后退开。他的手臂自然垂下，身体后仰，浴袍就滑下了他的身体。从肩膀到臀部，衣领勾勒出了足够完整的线条。  
Mikele成为完全赤裸的了。  
Florent下意识便舔了舔嘴唇，唇齿间还留着Mikele亲吻的味道。他有点紧张地眨着眼睛，颧骨染上赧色，可目光却一下都没有转开过，直直盯过去。  
与他的想象不同，Mikele身上干净极了。不是与灰尘、混乱相对的干净，而是像一张白纸那种意味的干净。纹身师的身上没有任何标记或图案，像新铺在木板上的麻布，洁白、纯粹，像是未着一笔，又像是被白色颜料涂抹了全部空余。手腕处常戴着方巾、手链的位置少受日光照射，便格外苍白些，就是唯一可见的痕迹与差异了。  
就好像他本来就该是这样，半点多余的都不该有。  
Florent受了莫名的吸引，便伸手去够Mikele的腰。他急切地上去抱年长的情人，嘴唇覆过去，亲吻Mikele的嘴角，亲吻尖翘的下巴，亲吻颈子，亲吻锁骨。他不得法地吮吸起白皙的皮肤，试图在上面制造吻痕，却最终只是咬疼了对方。  
Mikele便笑出声来。他推开了Florent，饶有兴致地打量了过去。这年轻人明明眼底还是一副含羞带怯的模样，但动作却半点不曾犹豫。  
小疯子。  
他咕哝了一句，把Florent推倒在床上，自己往下爬了些，去亲吻Florent的肚子。Florent的腰肉是绵软的，再连串的舔吻下很快开始起伏，甚至轻微颤抖着。  
幸好，他没有等得太久。Mikele拍了拍男孩的腰，示意他配合，便把内裤扒了下来。Florent穿得是最普通的白色平角式样，如果它被画在广告上，甚至会显得有些蠢。但是，当这层柔软的棉质布料覆在大男孩的身上，便无端性感了起来。  
一边想着，Mikele舔了舔勃起的顶端，就撑着下巴，对Florent抛了个飞眼。  
现在的画面大概已经不止一次在Florent的性幻想或梦境里出现过了。可过于夸张的快感提醒着男孩，它真切地实现了。不同于手掌在柱体上撸动，或者磨蹭床单、被子带来的感受，Mikele的舌头湿且滑。就在上一刻，他们还在拥抱、接吻。  
即使最疯狂的蒙太奇手法，也没办法剪出这么迷幻的场景。  
Florent呜咽了一声，把手臂横在脸上。他想按着Mikele的后颈，让对方照顾他的龟头；他想让舌头去舔系带，让Mikele把他的囊袋含进嘴里。但他说不出口。这男孩还是第一次和同性上床，他没办法克服自己不成熟的一面，没法用约定俗成的眼神或是动作发出暗示。他像是第一次站在猎场上的边牧，还不知道该怎么配合猎人的枪口。  
但是，没关系，Mikele比他更熟悉做爱这回事，也更熟悉男性的欲望。  
下一秒，Mikele就低下头去，如Florent所愿，开始照顾他的性器。先是两个饱胀起来的球体，Mikele将它们挨个含进嘴里舔舐，用舌头轻柔地挤压，去刺激Florent的感官。  
这种刺激介于全然的射精与排泄之间，无论怎样温柔，但是对一个没什么经验的男孩来说，都还是太过了。Florent忍不住急喘起来，两条腿下意识蜷起，又为了撑面子而死死踩在床上，不再多收回半分，但也没能放松下来，只是脚趾全缩了起来。Mikele了然地拍了拍他的大腿内侧，花了些时间舔舐阴囊之间的位置，又将亲吻顺着柱体传递上去。  
这就是更好的了。  
Florent想着，甚至想拿枕头捂住自己的头面，却又忍不住去看胯间正在上下挪动的脑袋。更过分的是，从这个角度，连Mikele低头时翘起的屁股也能一并看见，股沟与腰窝都诱惑着Florent去做得更多。  
显然，Mikele足够懂得怎样照顾他，灵巧的舌头沿着脆弱的皮肤与筋络向上滑过去，将顶端和系带位置一并含住了。显然，包皮系带已经完全延展开来，饱满的龟头顶在外面，撑开了Mikele的嘴唇和口腔。  
年长的意大利男人下意识并了并腿，又继续他的侍弄。他的舌面不断打着圈，舌尖不时施加些力气挑过缝隙，口腔收缩着，配合吞吐的频率吮吸起来。他的手撸动着剩余的部分，几乎要逼出Florent的呻吟来了。  
但Mikele暂时还没有非得听到点什么的打算。他抬眼去瞧Florent，笑声闷在嗓子里，低低回荡着，又往下吞了一些，让龟头抵住震动的喉咙，一双漂亮的棕色眼睛就那么盯着Florent，直白又野性。他的嘴唇几乎要贴住Florent耻毛下的皮肉，脆弱又敏感的位置被细弱的热气冲击着，男孩的小腹起伏的频率也因此而愈发急促。即使处于下位，Mikele却仍像只豹子，像猎食者，此刻爬伏下去，不过是撕裂一头羚羊所必经的过程。  
只是来回几次，Florent就那么射了出来。  
射在Mikele嘴里的男孩看起来惊慌又愧疚。他急忙抽出纸巾递给Mikele，起身太急，Mikele险些咬到他软下去的阴茎。金发的青年无奈地摇了摇头，将白浊吐在纸巾上，又凑过去和Florent接吻。  
这个亲吻的味道并不算太好。Mikele嘴里全都是Florent的味道，腥苦的气味便让大男孩皱起了眉。但转瞬之间，他又意识到这味道正是自己施加于Mikele的，便更加愧疚地亲吻回去，舌头仔细舔舐着口腔内壁，像是补偿与清理。  
Mikele搂紧了Florent，加深了这个吻。他开始发出轻微的喘息与哼声，拉着Florent的手去触碰自己的臀肉。Florent便领会了，将Mikele揽到身上，握住挺翘的臀丘揉捏起来。这样一来，他不得不紧贴上Florent的胸腹，一边亲吻着对方的嘴唇与舌头，一边又在他身上蹭。  
Mikele硬了，Florent当然能感受到。还有他挺立的乳尖，他喘息时湿漉漉的呼吸，皮肤摩擦间传递的渴望，Florent都接收到了。Mikele诚然是个更有经验的伴侣，但他热切的欲望仍然令Florent觉得格外的暖。  
温暖，轻盈，甜美。  
Florent无意掩饰他的狂热。于是这年轻的情人抱紧Mikele的腰，把对方压倒在床上。他的脸埋进Mikele颈间舔着，然后很快学会了吮吸和啃咬。牙齿和嘴唇在皮肤上打架，几乎弄疼了Mikele  
这得留下多么夸张的印记啊，Mikele这样想着，按了按Florent的后脑，鼓励年轻人继续下去。他的腿向两边分开，大腿内侧贴着Florent的腰。Florent身上还留着那件浴袍，Mikele暗自笑他的欲盖弥彰，伸手为他脱了下去。  
现在，两个人都是赤裸的了。  
Florent仍然在亲吻他，从颈子移动到锁骨，再到胸膛。他轻轻咬住Mikele的乳粒，舌头拨弄着，吮吸着，像对女人一样揉弄对方的胸肌。这并非完全不奏效，Mikele挺起胸来，不断把自己送过去。Florent的撩拨固然不得法，但却意外地合拍。  
但一场性爱不能总停留在亲吻的程度。所以Mikele还是从床头上拿起了润滑剂，拍了拍男孩的肩膀。当Florent用清澈的眼睛盯着他时，Mikele甚至产生了轻微的罪恶感。  
“给我扩张吧。”  
他这样说出了口。  
Florent用眨眼的动作掩饰着大脑的迟滞，至少三秒过去，他才真正领悟了Mikele的意思。他对此并非完全无知，但真正面对起来，还是有些失措。  
“Mikele……会疼吗？”  
这么说着，他还是拧开了盖子，试探着挤了一点润滑剂出来。胶着的液体是透明的，稍微有些凉，他下意识抬起头来看着Mikele，露出求助的神色。  
Mikele咬着手指才没有直接笑出来。他不想让大男孩觉得受挫，便靠着床头半坐起来，拉着对方的手，放到自己身下的位置。  
“先是一根手指，Flo，慢慢来。”  
于是一根手指沾着润滑剂，缓慢地挤进了Mikele的肠道——甚至太慢了。  
Florent看起来比Mikele还要不安，尽管后者才是那个真正要挨操的人。意大利人不得不握住Florent的手腕，一边做出口头上的安抚，一边带着他寻找正确的速度和位置。  
Florent比Mikele的最坏预计还是聪明得多。随着第二个指节探入的次数增加，指腹和肠道更多位置接触，他便很快从Mikele的身上找到了敏感点。当他碰到前列腺的时候，Mikele立刻被揉得软了腰，拉着他手腕的指尖也松了下去。  
接下来，Mikele的指导便可有可无了。Florent很快加入了第二根手指。Mikele多少觉得肛口有些胀痛，但还不至于不能忍受。可随着Florent的手指在他身体里进出的速度越来越快，Mikele渐渐有点受不住了。他一面喘着，后穴夹紧了手指，腿弯不住磨蹭着Florent的腰，一面去请求年轻人放慢些速度。  
“轻点……Flo，轻点。”  
他的请求混杂在凌乱的气音中，像清晨海面上浮起的泡沫，轻巧地破碎成斑斓的倒影。揉弄前列腺的快感太过直接，像每时每秒都濒临高潮，可又还是不够，还需要更多刺激，需要被彻底填满。  
Florent本来是想照做的，但Mikele又抓住了他的腕骨。  
“再……再加一根手指，打开我，然后就……可以了。”  
Mikele没说是什么可以了，Florent也没问。他只是咽了口唾沫，无名指也探了进去。几根手指张开，将Mikele的穴口打开得更多。艰难分开的指缝间，嫩红的肠肉若隐若现，正是这媚肉熨帖地包裹着Florent的指节，并贪婪地吞下指间附着的润滑，将自己准备得更好、更柔软，以便迎接更多。  
这场景过于美好，以至于Florent甚至不敢看得太多。他再一次勃起了，欲望的催促更加强烈。他渴望进入Mikele，年长的情人看起来是如此温软，像放松了警惕的食肉动物，卧在草丛里假寐，等待着人类的靠近。他的手腕不时旋转着，扩张的同时也顶弄起Mikele的前列腺，意大利人便也跟着呻吟，似乎全然不为这近乎放荡的场景而感到羞耻。  
这让Florent感到放松，手指的抽送也愈加灵活起来，修剪整齐的指甲偶尔蹭过敏感位置，便激得Mikele一阵颤抖。  
Mikele并没有表面那么轻松，他不得不仰起头大口呼吸，盯着天花板上的裂痕，胡乱背一些数字，来缓解下腹的燥热。现在，他还不想太快射出来，至少不能在Florent操他之前就结束。否则他的男孩会心软，会觉得一切到了该结束的时候，把自己撸出来了事。但Mikele不想这样，他想要Florent，想要去感受新鲜生命的律动，也感受Florent本身。  
舔了舔嘴唇，Mikele抬腿勾住了Florent的腰。他拱起脊背把自己送上去，反手拿到床头上的铝箔包装，沿锯齿状边沿撕开，抽出里面的套子。  
“可以了，Flo。”  
Florent直起了身体。Mikele的手摸上他下腹，指尖有些发颤，但还是稳妥地把薄薄的橡胶套撸到了根部。这抚慰像一次手淫，又比单纯的手活暗示着更多。金发情人的腿再一次打开，指头也没有收回，就握住粗大的性器，带着Florent顶到了入口。那里正翕张着，最外一圈已经略微泛红。  
不必Mikele再说什么，Florent已经顶了进去。年轻人的动作过于鲁莽，突起的冠根位置粗暴地挤开肠道，撕裂般的疼痛使他下意识抱紧了宽厚的肩背。他的手臂触碰着温热的肉体，莫名的力量将他拆散，又完整地拼合起来。他的腿绕上Florent的腰胯，眷恋地蹭了蹭Florent下颌的胡须。  
“先慢点……别这么着急。”  
Mikele有点无奈地皴起鼻尖，咕哝着用意大利语抱怨了一句。他拍了拍法国大男孩的后背，亲吻着对方的眼睑与眉骨。一只手按住了对方的腰，引导Florent按照他能承受的频率，逐渐开拓他的身体。  
Florent是个很好的学习者。他很快意识到自己弄疼了Mikele，于是耐下心来，阴茎埋在Mikele的屁股里，缓慢抽插着，稍微往后退出一些，去磨蹭对方的前列腺。他的动作还有些笨拙，试探的时候拱着屁股，像是个没把短尾巴藏好的小熊。  
Mikele受用地眯起眼睛，像只被顺了毛的大猫，轻轻呻吟着，伸出舌头去舔青年的胡茬。疼痛使他多少从高潮边缘跌落下来，但是这并不坏。理智的回溯为他带来品味快感的余裕，感受Florent是如何用力地填满他，又小心翼翼地试着讨好他。  
“现在，稍微再快点……Flo，快点。”  
Florent抿起了嘴唇。他的鼻尖凑到Mikele颈子间轻轻嗅着，像是迷恋起男人发根处的棕色，或是洗发水里香精的味道。Mikele的许可让他立刻兴奋起来，单手按住了对方的腰，稍微放纵起内心的欲望。于是阴茎抽插的速度加快，前后摆腰的幅度也更大了，他重新进入最深的位置，温热的肠肉推挤着、吮吸着，热情地绞紧了柱体，褶皱不断磨蹭着表面的皮肤，将一切前所未有的快感体验奉上。  
性欲摆布着他，要求他向身下的情人索取更多，他无法抗拒，只能亲吻着Mikele颈子上突起的动脉，犬齿叼着小块的皮肉，谨慎地发出询问。  
“还可以吗？”  
他的眼睛太清澈，以至于Mikele开始怀疑自己是不是抢了一条拉布拉多犬的肉骨头。  
“继续，Flo，干我……”  
这个问题蠢透了。Mikele一边想着，一边克制不住地拉起Florent用力亲吻上去。他凶狠地咬住对方嘴唇，几乎把唇肉吮出血来。Florent进入的程度更深了，快感像一张密不透风的网，将这只豹子彻底捕获，他几乎没办法让自己的腿继续挂在年轻人的腰上，浑身酸软得不像话。快感代替血液通行于全身，他想让Florent停下来，又想被操得更彻底，操到他射出来。阴茎顶着Florent的小腹，循着操弄的频率一下一下蹭着，在柔软的肚皮上留下透明的前液。他的呻吟更大声了，带着各种语言的脏话，零零碎碎地抛出来，求Florent再快一点，再慢一点，再轻一点，再用力一点。  
Florent选择性地抛弃了所有要求他放缓节奏的词句。他的手臂从床单与Mikele肉体间的缝隙钻进去，把年长的情人抱在怀里，上身结实地压下去，遮挡住Mikele的全部光源。  
于是Mikele的眼底便全映上了Florent的脸。他们急切地接吻，唇齿纠缠在一起，一如彼此缠绵的肉体。欲望和情感无需任何区分，交合的欢愉使Mikele的胸腹不断起伏，他的腿无力地蜷起，脚踵磕碰着Florent的脊背。他像是要完全蜷缩起来，获得婴儿般的安全感，又像是邀请身上的情人再多给他一些。后穴在不断的摩擦中简直像是要发烫起来，肛口吮合着，挽留入侵的硬物。  
他不断被填满，被充实，像荒漠中流浪的狐狸，第一次喜欢上了金色的麦浪。  
Mikele一边模模糊糊地唾弃着自己太过混乱的想象，一边咬着Florent的肩膀射了出来。他的身体在高潮中痉挛，从指尖到心脏都陷入战栗，甬道不自觉地咬紧了青年的阴茎，即使意识一片空茫，却仍然款摆着腰胯，试图回应对方的入侵。  
Florent一开始甚至没有意识到，Mikele已经射了。意大利人把他夹得太紧，抽插间简直像是陷入泥泞，快感扰乱了他的大脑，让这个初尝滋味的大男孩难以克制冲动。  
但这没什么不好。又深又重的抽送延长了Mikele的高潮，他仍然能得到快感，但欢愉在意识里只是重叠的影子，像隔着浓重的雾气般不真切。他随着Florent的摆弄摇晃着，四肢攀附在对方身上，有一下没一下地啄吻着情人胸口新添的纹身。  
当一切结束的时候，金发的意大利人连抬手指的力气都要失去了。他推了推身上已经射精的情人，让Florent把自己抱去洗澡。  
Florent还沉浸在过度的快感之中。他的大脑延迟了几秒，才执行完分析语句的处理任务。他按住Mikele的肩膀，用幼稚的方式在对方脸上印了好几个口水印子，才从男人的屁股里退出来。  
躺进浴缸之后，Mikele立刻把Florent赶了出去。他才不想教这个笨蛋怎么做清理，至少不是这一次。太蠢了，真的。  
他这么想着，咬着嘴唇笑了起来。

“为什么让我在上面？”  
冲了个澡，Florent又窝回床上，抱住了Mikele，吞吞吐吐地问了出来。后者看起来有些过于疲累，半阖着眼睛，靠着他手臂打盹。听着他的问题，意大利情人勉强睁开眼睛，拉起被子把自己裹成了个球。  
“你不是很怕疼？”


End file.
